From the Smoke
by Tileskopio
Summary: Read summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing you hear that nothing.

Chapter 1: District 9

It has been over one hundred and twenty four years sense the creature known as the Beast gave its powers to the conduit Cole Macgrath. He was supposed to be are hero from what I have been told, but he surcame to his darkness in side of himself and started to destroy human kind to make room for the conduits. He destroyed most of the United States before he stopped. He decided to let some of the humans live to run Districts to help his Capital. He established 13 Districts that each supplied something different for the Capital. Most of the districts are poor and are struggling to survive.

After some time conduits started to show up in the districts and started to develop a plan for rebellion. District 13 was the first to rebel. Cole came to deal with the problem him self and flattened district 13 to a giant chasm of smoldering ash. After he destroyed the district, he established the Hunger games were a male and female conduit between the ages of 11 and 18, from each district, would fight to the death in a giant arena. Most of the districts are now filled with conduits to fuel the games but every one still fears the aged conduit king.

Now after all this time it comes to the seventy fourth year of the Hunger games and all eyes are on a conduit in district nine as it comes to the day of the reaping. His name is Chris Dunbar and his power is gas/smoke. He is a very outgoing person and is just one of those people who is fun to be around. He just turned sixteen, his fifth year of the games. He woke up and rolled out of bead to hop into the shower. He lived alone sense his mom and dad both died from the effects of the Ray Sphere plague that still lingers in the districts. He grabbed his nicest cloths, that by the way were not the nicest pair of cloths, and tried to look as best as possible. As he finished up his daily routine, he heard a knocking on his front door.

"Coming," the knocking continued, "I said I was coming!" he yelled at who ever were behind the door. He spit out the rest of the toothpaste in the sink and walked to the door. When he opened it his friend James was standing at the door he just turned eighteen and was his last year in the reaping. He was planning on getting married and getting a farm some were in the district. Their district was peaceful. We had more freedom then most of the other districts and every thing was more of a rural life. The only time things got interesting was when the reaping happens.

"Oh its you." he said sarcastically.

"Well it is good to see that you're alive." James said with a smile, "There is only thirty minutes till the reaping happen lets go wish who ever gets picked good luck."

"Let's go then."

We walked and talked about some of the things that were happening in the districts. We saw some of the other conduits rushing by us to get to the reaping area. In my opinion, some people were too exited to go and fight to the death. Most of them just wanted to show of there powers to the world but there are people in the games that are smarter, stronger and have practiced with their powers for years. Secretly it terrifies him every time they pull a name from the jar.

"Hey, you think they will call my name?" Chris asked.

James looked at him and smiled. "There is a better chance that you get struck by lightning. And besides if you were to get called you are pretty dang good with your powers."

He sighed and looked at James. "Thanks. I just always get nerves around this time of year. I just don't want to hurt any one you know?"

"Like I said the chances of you getting picked are very slim." James patted his young companion on the back.

We came upon the reaping just in time to get in are places. James was in the back, while I was stuck in the front. I looked are representative from the capital. He was a well-dressed man that was probably in his early thirties. He wore an all black suit with no tie and the first few buttons on his suit were undone. He looked like a playboy, rich guy.

"It is an honor to be here and to choice the next brave conduits for then upcoming seventy fourth hunger games!" he sounded happy but his face showed sorrow as he said these words. "Well let's get this started then, shall we? As always let's start with the girl… and the lucky lady is… Hannah Harding!"

People started to clap and cheer as a short read head girl was pushed out of the crowed. She looked to be my age and was wearing a very nice black dress. She had tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall down her face. She stood on the stage looking at her family trying to be brave. She put on a fake smile and waved to them. He couldn't help but feel bad for her, she looked so sad.

"Well congrats to are next champion! Okay time for the boys." he reached in to the bowl and pulled out the next poor soul for the games. "And the next conduit is… James Wright!"

The world seemed to have halted and stopped as the name snaked its way out of are representative. He looked at James to see if he had herd right. He saw him shaking his head with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe it; James was called to the games on his last year. He worked his way out of the crowed and started to walk to the stage. As he past Chris, he couldn't help but feel destroyed on the inside. One of the only people that have been there for Chris is going to the games and the chances of him coming back are slim to none. All his hopes and dreams of having a somewhat decent life gone in a blink of an eye.

As James looked at him from the stage words whispered out of my mouth. "I volunteer…" he let it linger in the air before he repeated it, louder this time, "I volunteer!" Chris pushed his way through the crowed of people to the stage and looked at James. "I volunteer."

James hugged Chris now with fresh tears, tears of joy and sorrow. "Thank you. Thank you. I owe you so much but I might never get the chance to pay you back."

"Just promise me that you will get me diner when I get back from the games, okay?" Chris said with a smile and tears in his eye.

"I promise"

James walked of he stage and back to his row. "Well it looks like we have are first volunteer. What is your name son?"

"Chris, Chris Dunbar."

"Well Chris you are one hell of a friend and are new conduit for the boys. Now to get things rapped up and taken care of because you two leave first thing in the morning for the seventy-fourth hunger games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" as every one cleared the stage there rep gave them the basic they need to know to get ready to leave to the capital.

"okay first of you don't need to bring any thing with you," the rep started, "secondly you will have thirty minutes to say good by to your loved ones and then we head of to the capital."

"Is someone missing, because I always thought that are previous hunger game champ was supposed to be with us." the rep looked at me and smiled

"Smart kid, you are right there was one other person supposed to be here with us, but she is a little…"

"Late?" we all looked towards the door to see a tall, beautiful woman with long blond hair raped around her body silhouetting her strong frame. "That happens a lot but don't worry I will try to help you guys as much as possible."

She wore all green and had flowers on her dress. Her lips were covered in a dark green lipstick that almost looked black and she smelt like a tropical forest. Looking at her, I could feel my self-getting lost in her dark green eyes.

"Any ways go and say your good buys and we will meet back her, okay," the rep said. "Oh I almost forgot, my name is Nathan Gray and this… exotic woman is Danna Ross."

He looked at both of them, smiled, and walked away. Hannah went of to say goodbye to her family while Chris went to ay by to James.

**Hannah's point of view**

What the hell, I can't believe this out of all the people to be chosen for this I had to be chosen**.** I can think of ten other girls that deserve to go here. But, why me? Now I have to go see my family for probably the last time before some guy comes and kills me on TV just to prove that the president still has all the power. This is totally unfair.

I continued to walk until I got to the room were I had to say good-bye to my parents. I walked in and they both looked at me and began to cry. I hen start to cry and we haven't even said any thing to each other. We just now that this might be the last time we ever see each other. We hugged and cried knowing this. I was so heart broken. So many things I wanted to do before I died and now they will never happen.

"My little girl. You are so strong." my mom started soon you will be gone and I haven't even taught you how to cook yet. My baby. Oh I know you will come back to us because you are strong and brave." mom pushed me way a little to get a better look at me. "You have your dad's powers and my good looks." she pulled my back in for one more hug.

"What if I am not strong enough to make it back to you guys? What if I never see you guys again? What …" I was cut of by my dad.

"You will be fine. You have my powers. Hell my powers rival the president's ice powers." he said with a smile. "You will be fine and you will come right back to us in one piece. We will go t your favorite place to eat and you will be able to get what ever you want." I smiled at the confidence my dad had in me and it made me feel better about my self.

For the next thirty minutes we sat there talking about little things trying to make it seem that there was no such thing as the games and that every thing was going to be all right. The guards came back into the room and escorted me back to the room were I was supposed to meet back up with the rep' and are previous champ. When I got there, the rep was there but not the other two.

"Where are the other two?" I asked.

"Oh hey, you are early."

"No I am on time."

"Oh well they should be here soon. Why not sit down and relax. Take a load of," he looked at the beer next to him, "hey you want a beer?"

I shook my head and decided to relax a bit.

**Chris's point of view**

**I went to talk to James but there really wasn't mush to say.** We pretty much said it all on the stage. I took my time walking back to the meeting area and decided to go to the green house to kill some time.

The green house was made a few years ago I think the victor Emily actually had it made or some thing. It was open to every one and the plants in there are very beautiful. I go there from time to time and I claimed a plant as my own scenes it looked like smoke. The whole place reminds me of a kind of home away from home. It is always peaceful and it smells great. There are birds of many species that live in there. They flock around and snag flowers every once and a while. There are even a few mocking jays in there that like to repeat me all the time.

As I walked through the garden, I saw a familiar silhouette in the back by my plant. "So is this what you do in your spare time?" I asked the silhouette. The person turned around I could se it was Danna, the victor that was supposed to help us in the games. She had vines from the plants rapped around her arm like an exotic bracelet. Every plant seemed to be beating with life around her. As she moved the plants out stretched to try to touch her pale skin. I could tell that her conduit power had to deal with plants in some way, shape or form. As she waved her hand the plants started to slither away and go back to there original form in the garden.

"My power if you couldn't figure it out is plants and I can make them grow and bend to my will. I also produce pheromones that can make men or women bend to my will," she purred. "Why are you here?"

"Just trying to kill some time before we have to leave to the train station. And the plant that you are fondling is my plant, by the way." She gave me a questionable look and I thought I should explain. "Well it's not _my _plant but I clamed it as mine because I nursed it back to the life. That plant is strange it seems to feed of smoke so naturally I was drawn to it." again she gave me a questionable look and I realized I never told her my power. "Oh shit I never told you my powers, did I." she nodded me a 'no' so I continued, "well my power is smoke and not just regular smoke. My smoke becomes tangible and explosive so I can use it to hit people, make grenades and all that good stuff. The only problem is that smoke is not too easy to come by."

She eyed me up as if I was a peace of meat she was going through on the fire. "well your powers are more interesting then what I had to deal with the last few years and well, you can see wear they are now. You have some promise." she looked around the room then back at me. "Well lets get back to the team, they are probably waiting for is by now." I looked at her and nodded.

We started to make are way down the hall to the train station. Many people stared at me as I walked by them. Some congratulated me on being tribute while others stopped to pity me. I did not like this not one bit. I really don't have any thing to come back to. I have a few good friends and the cloths on my back. None is really going to miss me or morn my death. Most will probably see me as the kid who volunteered and lost. Not mush to fight for, but I had to stay positive. I had to find something to keep me going. Something.

As we approached Nathan and Hannah, I could tell that Nathan was getting a little inpatient. "What the hell guys we have been waiting for you two for the past thirty minutes. Are train leaves in…"

Danna cut him of "in ten minutes we know. Relax we have plenty of time and I really don't think the train will leave with out us so."

"Let's just hurry up, okay."

"You got it chief." I said with a mock salute.

We walked in silence to the train. A few people here and there stopped to wish us luck, but other than that, we were pretty quit. I took the chance to get to know Hannah see what she was about.

"Hey," I said to her

No answer

I repeated it this time with a little more umph "hey."

Still no answer.

I stopped trying to talk to her and just continued to walk to the train.

Once we got there we received are room numbers and were they were located on the train. I was about to say some thing when Hannah cut me of "okay look, me and you are going to end up fighting to the death in a giant fucking arena with twenty two different people that we never met. I really don't care about you and your past hell I don't even want to now your name. I just want to fucking get this over with and the less you try and be friends with me and just leave me alone the faster I can try and fight my way back to my family. You got that?" she turned and just walked away to her room on the train.

"Well fine little miss sun shine." I just wanted to se how she felt on the games, but now I just wanted to say one more thing to piss her of. I yelled the first thing that came to mind. "THE NAMES CRHIS BY THE WAY!"

As she walked by some plants down the hall, they withered and died like they had the life force literally sucked out of them.

"Well at least now I have a good idea on what her powers are." I said to no one

**Authors notes:**

** Hey, thanks to who ever is reading this right now and I really like to thank you for reading this. It is my first crossover and I thought it was a good idea sense no one has really expanded on the evil side of Cole from part two. I decided to make my own conduit with smoke powers because I am going to throw in a special character from one of the **_**three**_** games so I hope you don't mind.**

** Any ways here is the important part of this little rant. I need some conduits to throw in to this story. I was hoping to maybe, if you guys are up to it, you could help me out on this one. All you need to do is leave me there…**

** Name + male or female**

** Power**

** District **

** Some personality things**

** Appearance (be descriptive please and thank you)**

** And some back-story **

** I can only pick a few so make them good. Don't forget to like or fallow and don't be afraid to leave a review to help me critique the story and fine-tune it for you guys. Stay sweet.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys it is me again with another update. The story is starting kind of slow but what good story doesn't. Oh and don't forget to send me the suggestions about on some conduits that you want to see in the story. So without further ado, her is the story.**

**And as always I own nothing**

Chapter 2: Meet the President

I sat in my room contemplating what my strategy for the games. I really don't have a lot of good ideas sense my powers are smoked based. It isn't that easy to find smoke in the wild unless there is a fire of some sort. There is the really slim chance that the games could be in an old abandoned city or some thing. Realistically the chances of that happening are slim to none. If I am going to win I am going to have to find a way to get my powers from some were else.

But to win you are going to need something to fight for. There really isn't any thing for me to fight for. No one at home is going to miss me if I die. James may be upset but I know he will get over it. I really don't think that he will miss me that much after he gets settled down with his soon to be wife. It all seems like one big fucking game. We all know this is for show and that it is all just one fucked up way to show the world that Cole is in charge. One day this is going to come back and bite him in the ass.

It was around twelve in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I sat there for a few more minutes before I decided to go get something to eat. I walked the dark halls of the train in search of food. These capital people really love to eat. No joke, they force them selves to through up so that they can eat more food. They then repeat this process till half the food in the capitals is in the toilet. Its pisses me of that all the people in the capital think they are better then us but if we weren't here to do all the grunt work they would fall apart.

Any ways, I soon found what I was looking for, the fridge. It was twice the size of any thing we have back at home. I stood about six foot, but the fridge still had a good two or three foot on me.

I scanned the fridge for something quick to drink. The milk was the first thing I saw so I go to reach for the milk but a small hand beats me to it. I turn to see who the milk snatcher was only to see it was Hannah. I was strange for her to be around me. Ever since we set foot on the train she avoided me like the Black Death. "Come here often."

She held up the milk and drank straight from the carton. She took a huge gulp before she had to take a breath. She set the carton down and slid it across the counter to me. I picked it up and took a chug. While I was drinking she said "Only when I can't sleep." she started to walk away from me and back to her room.

I set down the jug and put the cap back on. She was about to turn into her room when I spoke up. "Penny for your thoughts." she stood there for a second before she walked into her room. I looked at were she used to be then went back to raiding the fridge.

**Hannah's point of view**

That guy is so stupid. What was his name again? I think it was Chase or Chris or something. And what the hell was that whole penny for your thoughts crap. He doesn't expect me to be his friend, dose he? Well if he dose, he is a lot stupider then I thought. We are going to fighting to the death for Christ sake, we can't be friends because in a few days we will be fighting to the death just to prove that the president has all the power over are lives.

It's not like I hate the guy it's just that I don't want to make a friend then have to kill him. Maybe I was being too harsh on him. I really don't know any thing about him or his past. For all I know he could be feeling the same way as me and just wants to get back to his friends and family. I should probably take it easy on him or at least apologize for what I said the other day. I just want to be home right now eating some ice-cream.

Well tomorrow we will be in the capital and we will have are on floor for are district. We are district nine so we will have are own floor to live on till we get to the games. But before we get to go to the rooms we have to do the parade of powers.

It is more or less us being introduced to the capital pigs so that they can pick there favorites, and place bets and all that good stuff. They give us stylist to get us all dresses up and looking pretty. They make you smile so it seems like you are happy and having a good time. Most of us are sick to are stomachs about having to fight. There are 24 of us at the start but only one will go home to there family and they give you a blast core to expand your powers. They really treat it as a giant game, but its not. There are real people's lives on the line.

I plopped down on my bed so that I could try and get some sleep. Most of my dreams were plagued with nightmares about me seeing death. It is to be expected though. My powers are to absorb the energy from the objects around me. I can then use the energy to my pleasure. Personally I like to condense it to form ice powers because that is what I am the most used to. I can also use the energy I absorbed to heal people. When I absorb too much energy my mind starts to use some of it so my imagination starts to run wild.

I roll over and try to think of some thing else. But the games and that guy who volunteered kept running through my mind. My eyes became heaver as I looked out the train's window. I saw the moon poking out be hind the mountain casting its light all down the range. My eyes finally shut and I drifted of to sleep. For once I actually had a good nights sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up next morning actually feeling alive and awake. I rolled out of bed and looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning. My stomach was empty and was urging me to walk to the kitchen to get some thing to eat.

As I exited my room and walked the halls till I reached the kitchen. The scene in the kitchen was a seen of chaos. There was eggshells everywhere, flour all over the counter. The smell of cooed meat filled the air. I walked to the table were Nathan and Danna were sitting. They had plates of food staked with pancakes, waffled, an omelet of sorts, there was some biscuits and gravy, home fries, a mound of bacon and a piece of cooked ham. There plates were piled so high that they looked like that they would fall over any second. I looked to see who the chef was expecting it to be one of the many aids they have to help us out, but instead it was Chris.

He was caked in cooking ingredients but every thing he made looked delicious. He looked at me then flipped a pancake into the air and it landed on a plate that looked like Nathans and Dannas plates.

"See that plate right there," he pointed to the plate the pancake just landed on. "That one is for you. Feel free to eat as much as possible we are going o need a lot of energy if me and you are going to take part in today's festivities." he went back to making his breakfast.

I wanted to turn it down and make my own breakfast, but the plate of food looked so tempting. I eventually surcame to the plate of food in front of me. I snagged the plate and started to dig in.

The food was too good to be true. It was better than any thing than my mom could make. It took me a while to eat all the food but when I was done I felt full and content. "Thank you, Chris. It has been a while sense I had something that good o eat." I looked up from my plate and I saw him looking at me with a genuine smile.

"No problem. It's the least I can do you know. Us tributes have to watch each others backs." he turned around and started went over to the sink to wash his dishes.

I walked over to the coach to let the food digest. I laid there with my face in the pillow. I heard the others walk over and take seats on surrounding chairs.

"So what's the game plan for today?" Chris asked.

"Well today we are going to arrive in the capital. We will actually be there in by the time the sun hit the horizon. So it would be a good idea to get changed and cleaned up. After we arrive in the capital we will then meet your stylist where you will be dressed and prepped to go through the parade. Then you will get your rooms. Training the next day. The same day you will also go to and do the talk show to introduce your self to the capital and so we can get a better idea of what type of person you are. After that day done you show of your powers to try and get some sponsors for the game. Then you go to the games."

I rolled over to look at them. "Should we talk about strategies for he games?" every one looked at me, each face baring a different emotion. "What?"

Danna sighed, "We all know only one of you will make it out of the games alive so if we are going to talk about strategy one of you are going to have to die to save the other."

Every one was silent for a moment till Chris spoke up, "I guess if some one should return home it should be Hannah."

To be honest I was shocked he said that. I was expecting him to at least try and fight to try and get home. "Are you sure that you want this?" I stammered out. He gave all of us a solemn nod.

"Why?" Nathan asked

"What?" Chris asked a little thrown off.

"Why are you willing to through your life away for some stranger you barley know?" Nathan had the most serious look on his face. It was cooled and calculating. His barley showed any emotion when he spoke and I swear you could feel the tempter drop ten degrees.

"Look I volunteered to save a friend to prevent him from having to loose his whole life. If he were to have entered the games there would be two dead conduits coming home. I don't have any thing to look forward to if I were to make it back home. I really have nothing, but if I could die to save some one then I can at least die for a cause. End of discussion."

Nathan leaned back in his chair. "I think I can work with that. Why don't you and Hannah go get ready for the capital and me and Danna will come up with a plan for you two. Sound good?"

Me and Chris both nodded and went of in different directions to get what we need to do done. I walked into my room and started to think about the things Chris said. Maybe he was actually trying to be nice to me, but it still bugs e that he is willing to put his life on the line for me. I sighed and made my way to the bathroom to get ready

**Chris point of view **

I walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. I didn't brig any cloths with me but the capital had provided cloths of my size. Most were suits but they did have some casual cloths. I decided just to wear a red zip up hoodie with a black shirt underneath. My wet curly hair was still dripping as I stepped in to the hall in about five minuets we would be at the outskirts of the Capital, Empire City. Currently we were traveling in a tunnel that went under ground.

I was standing by the window and I could feel the train slowly start going up hill. We came out from the ground and were greeted with the sun just barley peaking over the horizon. The sun lay right behind the city casting a weary light over it all. The buildings stood high, way above the clouds. Every second the sun slipped away and the lights from the city took its place. Every thing looked as if it was coming alive. It all actually looked amazing. Some part of me felt at home with all these buildings.

Soon we were at the train station were we had to o straight to are stylist. Hannah went of to her stylist and I went to mine. He was a tall skinny man with long black hair tied into a pony tail. He wore a white t-shirt with a black and red fest over top. His pants were black skinny jeans and he wore some sort of high top shoes.

"Sup? The names Travis. If you haven't figured it out I am your stylist. Your Chris right?" I nodded "Cool follow me."

We walked down the hallway past some of the other dressing rooms. As I walked I saw some of the other contestants getting changed. We walked to a room that had the number nine posted on it.

"This is your districts room now it will only take you a second to get dressed. Your district is a farming district so we are going to go with some thing elegant yet classic." we stepped into the room and I saw Hannah getting into a beautiful dork blackish green dress in her changing room. There were a few other pieces to her dress but the main pat was quit elegant.

"Eyes over her" Travis said snapping his fingers getting my attention. We walked into the other room that had a dark green tuxedo that had a pasture daisy were in the pocket. I had what looked like soil textures to it depending on were you stand it would change colors from dark green to a more of a dark brown soil color.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. It is better then some of the things I have seen before." I said as I started t slip it on.

"Glad you like, but if I may ask that you hurry up because there are about thirty minuets till the parade and we need to get out of here as soon as possible."

I gave him a nod and dressed at lighting speed. It took me a total of ten minuets to get fully dressed and prepped with all the little details they had to ad into the outfits. Me and Hannah looked great in are matching clothes.

"You look amazing," I stammered out, caught of guard at how amazing she looked in the tight fitting dress. It was a nice fit that showed of all of here curves and assets. She blushed a little bit at that.

"Thanks. You look great too."

"Well come on kiddies we have to get to your chariot we are running a little late," Nathan said as he stepped into the room. We followed him down the halls and he continued to talk. "So this is the last time I will se both of you guys in the same room so… I wish you the best of luck." He stopped and turned and gave both of us a hug. "One day we won't have to innocent kids like you two have to go to the games like this. One day." he patted us on the back, "now the chariot hall is right up there. Danna will be waiting for you guys now go on and make all of us proud." he stopped and watched both of us walk down to meet Danna.

Once we got down their we saw all the other conduits and some had some weird outfits. Luckily we didn't have them as stylist. We saw Danna standing by are chariot. We walked over to her and got on are chariots.

"Okay guys I want both of you to do two things one you guys need to hold hands to show that you guys are a team. The other, feel free to flaunt your powers. While you hands are connected the powers should mix sense the cloths you are warring are made to connect to the other to help channel each others power evenly into each other."

"What will this do for us in the long run?" I asked.

"well the main thing is to hopefully get you guys sponsors because we haven't one a game in almost twenty years so we are the under dogs. Along with district twelve. Show them what district nine is really made of." a bell sounded signaling it was time to start the parade. "Well I have to get going. You guys will do fine and don't forget to smile." Danna walked away back to the other side to wait for us on the other side.

"You ready sweat heart?" I said jokingly trying to lighten the mood. I lifted my hand so that she could grab it.

"Ready as I will ever be sugar." she said with a smile. She garbed my hand as are chariots horse jerked us forward. We both let out a laugh and looked forward.

As we entered the stadium we were bombarded with cheers and bright lights. The other conduits started to show of their powers and me and Hannah looked at each other. "Ready?" I asked she nodded. We rose are intertwined hands to the air and both released are powers.

As she absorbed my smoke and pushed it outward to form huge dark smoky ice that spikes that came from the ground nest to are chariot. The ice was a dark almost black spikes that had the red and black smoke moving around in side of it. As the smoke danced in side of the ice I made them shatter and exploded creating a black and red snow effect that rained down on the whole arena.

The crowed went quit for a second then roared as the snow came down on them. Hannah and I smile as we entered the other side of the arena. We both were greeted by Danna as she gave us the slow clap.

"great job you two that was better then any thing I could have wanted." we a have defiantly got some eyes on us now." she helped Hannah of the chariot I soon followed. The other conduits we giving us the stink eye and I new why. We were probably the biggest threat to the careers *the careers are the people that train and want t do go t the games to show pride for there district* most of them probably want to cut are heads off now but luckily they cant.

"A well guy there is some one that wants to meet all the conduits and wish you luck. Can you guess?" we were both silent, "no, well it is the big man him self the President, Cole MacGrath."

Hannah and I both stopped dead in are tracks at the sound of this. Cole MacGrath wants to see both of us. Well all the conduits for the games. Why dose he care? "Why dose he want to see us?"

"He wants to see if you are worthy to be one of his assistants. He is getting old and he needs some help."

"What is he like eighty?"

"No he is one hundred and forty five years old. His powers make him age really slow so he only looks like he is in his early to mid thirties. He usually just doses this to have some fun, being the whole king of the conduits and all."

After that I was left speech less. I knew this guy was powerful but to live for that long and to still have so much life left. He was a real power house and if he wanted to he could kill us all.

We entered what looked like a small coliseums. The walls looked like they were made out of marble and the rest of the place was decorated with gems and gold plating. The floor was dusty dirt like sand like you would see on a base ball field. In the center of the arena stood a man in all black cloths and had hair that resembled peach fuzz. The other conduits soon flowed into the room. Some reheated fro the powerful conduit while some looked ready to fight.

The conduit king turned around to face all of us. His glare was soul piercing. He scanned all of us with his cold eyes, seeing if any were worthy to be in his presence. He turned and started to walk away not impressed at what he saw. One conduit took the opportunity while Cole had his back turned to try and attack him. He charged at Cole, but as he got close Cole used an eclectic push that sent the young conduit in the air and he floated there for a second before a giant arc of lightning jumped from Cole's body to his. The young conduit went flying though the air and smashed into the wall.

"Is that all you got?" Cole asked coldly.

There was a stir in the pile were the young conduit had fell. "Not by a long shot." the young conduit spit out some blood and wiped his mouth. He eyed Cole for a second before he disappeared in a flash of speed.

Cole stood there not at all worried abut the other conduit as he charged at him fist a blaze. Cole ducked a right hand and then swerved out of the way of the follow up kick. The young conduit was fast I will give him that, but smart that's debatable. The young one dodged a gigawatt blade and did a back flip to doge the electro pulse. Cole was almost impressed in the skills of this young conduit. He through a cluster of grenades that then separated and scattered all around the young conduits feet. There was a cloud of smoke, and then the young conduit jumped out of the top and tried an aerial assault.

Cole was hoping for this and he through a pincer bolt at him. All three bolts hit head on and the young conduit fell backwards but Cole didn't let up though and through a lightning tether around his ankle "GET OVER HERE!" Cole yelled as he pulled in the conduit into his fist were he then blasting megawatt hammer, after megawatt hammer into the young conduits gut. He then through him in front of me.

I looked at the poor kids burnt body he had to be about fifteen. He wore a brown bomber jacket with a white t -shirt and sporting some black vans. He also had dog tags around his neck that read 'Bladius Krane.'

"Hannah can you heal this guy up, it's my turn." I said feeling a little belittled.

"Chris don't do this, it's not our fight." Hannah protested.

"It is now."

Cole had a smirk on his face, "two people I am going to have to put in their place to day." he charged at me this time and I dispersed into smoke and came from behind him and blasted him with a smoke hammer. Cole slid a few feet from the force of the attack and I think was genially shocked along with everyone else that was in the room.

Cole let out a hardy laugh and turned to face me. "It has been over one hundred years sense someone has landed a hit on me. This might be interesting."

Cole fired a megawatt hammer that missed me but came back around and smacked me in the back. He took the opportunity while I was stunned to try and deliver a hit with the gigawatt blades but I dispersed into a cloud of smoke and went to the air. Cole still had his back to me so I dived bombed him with a smoke rush and smacked him head on. When I hit him I turned back into the smoke cloud and built some distance. Cole recovered from the hit and fired a constant stream of electric bolts slamming into my jest as I rolled to the side to get out of the way. I launched my own smoke stream that missed him as he took to the air with a launch of ice. I fired some smoke hammers at him but he used his static thruster to avoid them. Cole then thunder roped right on top of me throwing me to the ground.

Cole took this opportunity to get a lightning tether to my ankle and then spinning m around and then into the wall. I had the wind knocked out of me but I had to be on the move again as Cole came at me with the amp. I rolled out of the way of the amp and picked up a rock. I used my smoke to make a smoke grenade and though it at him he dodged it but the blast radius was bigger then he expected and through him to the side. I picked up more rock and chucked more grenades at him keeping him on his toes.

Cole sent out a gravity pulse and lifted up some huge junks of earth and through them at me. I charged up a smoke hammer and unleashed it all in one big punch blast that shattered the huge rock. Cole was hoping for that and he came charging through the decree and grabbed me by the throat while holding me up in the air. I tried to disappear into smoke but he was sending a slight electrical current through my body to stop me from dispersing.

"That was interesting… what your name?"

"Chris… Chris Dunbar…" I muttered out. For a split second you could see pain on the president's face. He released me and I fell to the floor gasping for air. He patted me on the back and turned away.

"That was a great exercise for the day. I haven't worked out like that in while and that name. I haven't even heard that name in while… half as long…"

He couldn't finish be for I cut him of, "twice as bright" he stood there for a second. Cole walked away form us, "good luck Chris you are going to need It." he never looked back at us. He just waked away from all of us.

"What was that about Chris?" Hannah asked confused as hell along with half of the other conduits in the room.

"I will explain later, when we get to a more private location," I whispered to her.

We all walked out and went to are rooms. Me and Hannah both walked to are shared level of the building. The building was one hundred and twelve stories high and the last 12 were only used for the hunger games. Hannah and I walked into the elevator and made are way to the one hundredth and twelfth floor. The elevator was all glass and we could see out into the city. We could se the buildings slowly shrinking underneath us. I looked over at Hannah and I could tell she was filled with questions.

As soon as we entered the suit I was bombarded with questions," what was that about with Cole? Why did you have to go and fight him in the first place? Who the did you land hits on the King of conduits?

"Okay so first of I along time ago back when Cole was still finding his way he had a friend that was with him through it all, Zeke Dunbar. He was my great, great, great uncle. I carried on the Dunbar name all the way up to now. I am the last of the Dunbar's. Second I had to fight t show that he isn't the only one that can fight. One day one of us will be strong enough to de throne him. Third because I am awesome and I got some skills." Hannah smiled at the last part. "Now I am kind of tiered and I want to sleep that really took a lot out of me. I just want to sleep for now. If that's cool."

"Take a nap, you earned it."

I walked over t the coach and just passed out. That was one hell of a day.

**Authors notes**

** Hay guys it me again with another update. Feel free to leave me review so I can make this story better for you guys. I will need your conduits by the next chapter so I can introduce them in the story. So if you want your character in the story let me know. So take it easy and stay sweet.**


End file.
